Nyx
Nyx '(ニュクス ''Nyukusu) is the deuteragonist of Miss Alice is the Devil. She lost all of her family except her brother Smokey after the war between Demons and Humans that took place 300 years prior to the start of the series. She is best friends with Alice and it is clear that she has had a crush on her for a while. Appearance Nyx is a pale petite girl. She's very short for her age standing at 138 centimeters. She has long pale brown hair which stops at her calves that fades into a black color. She also has big pale brown eyes which are sometimes droopy along with a small dot under each of her eyes. In her demon form, she has long horns that curl backward which she has the ability to make shorter. She loves putting golden accessories on her horns. When her horns are long, she has small golden wings that fade into a black color. When her horns are short, she has small black wings and her hair gets shorter. She also has a black long tail. Personality Nyx is a quiet person. She doesn't speak unless she needs to. The reason for this is because others don't listen to her except for her brother. She hates when others cut her off so she just decided to not speak. Despite being quiet, she gets mad easily. Almost anything ticks her off such as being cut off, the others who have feelings for Alice, being treated like a child, etc. When she gets mad, she'll use her Shadow Magic to kill the ones who cause her to feel that way. At the beginning of the series, she was revealed to be Bisexual. She had feelings for Alice since she was about 14 but never told her. She started getting aggressive around others who loved her as well saying, "They're possible threats to me winning Ali-san's heart,". She later realized that she couldn't win Alice's heart due to everyone else getting in the way and lost interest in her. She can be very sensitive at times, taking stuff to heart. For example, when Alice said that Nyx's help was useless, Nyx yelled at Alice and started crying. Nyx hates being sensitive because it reminds her of how her mother used to cry on account of Nyx looks just like her mother. Nyx is also very sadistic. She enjoys watching her victims scream in pain as they slowly die. She also goes on daily killing sprees to find victims, injure them badly to the point where they're nearing death, and watch them slowly and painfully die. Abilities Nyx is a somewhat powerful demon. Her Shadow Magic ability has traumatized herself and many humans during the war. 'Shadow Magic '(シャドウマジック Shadoumajikku): Passed on by generations, her ability uses the shadows of a human figure to act as if it was a real person. The shadows can bring back traumatizing memories of one, can kill one, can possess one, etc. This ability has caused many deaths by the hands of her now-deceased family. This ability has disobeyed her once, causing it to get out of control and traumatizing Nyx, bringing back memories of her parents dying in front of her. * 'Traumatize '(傷つける Kizutsukeru): This part of her ability allows her shadows to traumatize anyone, bringing back the most horrifying memories of their past. The ability traumatized Nyx herself. * '''Killer Queen (キラークイーン Kirākuīn): This part of her ability allows her shadows to kill anyone of her choice. They can eat the victim, dissect the victim, or just simply stab the victim multiple times. She admits that she enjoys watching her victims scream in agony and pain as they slowly die. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Main Characters